I Need To Tell You Something Fiyero
by eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE
Summary: Wicked: Elphaba didn't die. Fiyero rescues her while on a mission for Glinda. After a night of passion, Elphie has some news for Fiyero. Will Boq and Glinda discover they like each other? And whatever happened to Dorothy and Liir? [COMPLETED]
1. Introduction

The water stung her skin, made it feel as if she would never be cool again. She lost all sense of place and time. All she could think of was the cold floor of the tunnel on her naked skin. It felt so good. Her last thought before she completely blacked out was, At least I'm not hurting anyone else now.

The next morning, in the Emerald City three good friends woke up to a sunny sky, with a slight breeze blowing the curtains on the windows in their rooms.

"Master Scarecrow, there is a visitor here to see you, Tinman, and Lion." called the housemaid, Lily.

"I'll be right there," replied the scarecrow. Shame I can't tell anyone my real name, he thought for the millionth time, it seemed, since he had been on the yellow brick road with Dorothy and company. It just gets so tiring being called 'Scarecrow'. Ah, well, I suppose it is all for the better. And with that thought, he went downstairs to greet his visitor.

When he arrived there he received one of the biggest shocks of his life, for standing there, in the entryway was none other than Glinda, his old friend from school.

"Miss Glinda!" he cried out. He realized his mistake when he saw everyone else in the room looking at him strangely. You're so stupid Fiyero , he thought, She doesn't know who you are.

"Shall we go into the sitting room and talk," asked the Tinman.

"Yes, yes, of course, I suppose that would be best," replied Glinda.

Once the four were seated, Glinda said, "I should tell you why I am here. Well, after the girl, Dorothy, went home I had these shoes." She pulled out a pair of shoes that all three friends recognized as the Wicked Witch of the East's shoes. "I need to find a safe place to keep them, where no one else can get a hold of them."

"I know of a place," said the scarecrow, surprising everyone, as far as they knew, his whole life had been spent in a cornfield.

"Where is it?" Asked the Lion.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, I wouldn't want anyone forcing you into revealing where they were," replied the scarecrow. "I will set out at dawn to put the shoes in their hiding place."

"Oh thank you!" cried Glinda, you don't know how much these shoes meant to Elph…I mean me.

So the plans were set, the Scarecrow would take off with the shoes at dawn.


	2. Journey to Kiamo Ko

A/N Please R&R! This is my first FF.

I have read the book, and my friend has seen the musical and told me about it. I've looked stuff up on the Internet about it, but please feel free to correct me. If you have not read the book, you may be lost at some parts, but I will do my best to make notes. Thanks! eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE

This is mostly a Fiyero/Elphaba, but there will be some Boq/Glinda too and maybe some Liir/Dorothy.

"I'm glad that scarecrows don't get tired very fast." Thought Fiyero as he walked along to Kiamo Ko.

(A/N If I spelled that wrong, please correct me!)

He had been walking since dawn, and it was nearly 3:00 in the afternoon.

"Maybe I'll just stop here and take a rest," he thought just before he fell asleep.

A few hours later, feeling refreshed after his nap; Fiyero started his journey again. Little did he know, but a certain person was watching him walk. A certain person that he never knew existed.

Liir had been watching the scarecrow ever since he entered the Vinkus.

(A/N For those of you who don't know what that is, it is a more proper name for Winkie County. It is also where Kiamo Ko is located. Kiamo Ko is a castle where Fiyero used to live, and where the Wicked Witch of the West a.k.a. Elphaba lived. It is the Witches castle in the Wizard of Oz.)

I wonder what he is doing here, the boy thought to himself. Why is he coming back when no one is there anymore. Auntie Witch is dead.

(A/N Auntie Witch is a nickname from the book.)

Oh well, I guess it's really none of my business, if no one is there, he can't hurt anything. And with that thought, Liir went off to continue his search for Dorothy.

Very soon after Liir left, Fiyero caught his first glimpse of the castle. It was just how he remembered it. Finding more energy at the sight of his former home, he set off again, this time at a quicker pace.

After about an hour of walking, Fiyero found himself at the mighty doors. They were locked.

Oh well, I suppose that the old passages are still there. He thought.

A/N Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm having a difficult time getting started. Ideas are welcome. Whoever R&R's first gets to guest star in the next chapter!


	3. Anna Marie

A/N Thank you sooo much for reviewing keep at it! And for you people who haven't read the book, READ IT! I'm tired of all the Author's Notes.

Anna Marie Raven Congratulations! You are the guest star in this chapter! And you'll see how they are going to have a night of passion. I'll tell you in this chapter. I will also try to cut down on A/N. 

_HPLover01 _Thank you! I will.

_Pinksprinkles121 _Sorry, the night of passion doesn't happen until next chapter. I will try to update fast, though.

_Pennytomyname _ Thanks!

When Fiyero climbed out of one of the secret passageways into the basement, he was covered in dust.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that scarecrows don't smell anything, otherwise I would be sneezing all over the place."

The first room he came to after leaving the basement was the kitchen. That wouldn't help him any, he didn't need to eat. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen, a small, green bottle caught his eye. Moving closer he could read that it read '_Miracle Eli.'_

"Hmm, I wonder what this is." He said.

He vaguely remembered seeing Elphie with that same bottle at Shiz University. There was still a tiny bit left in the bottom.

Here goes nothing, he thought as he drained the last few drops.

There was a 'POP' and Fiyero felt a sort of tingly current run through his body, and when he looked down, he saw skin. There, on him, was real, touchable, warm skin. And the beautiful blue diamonds were there, too. That was one thing he had missed a lot while he was a scarecrow.

"I guess this will make the mission a lot easier," he muttered. "Well, Back to it."

As he trudged up the stairs, he thought he heard a faint moaning sound coming from somewhere above him.

Probably just the wind, he thought.

But, going further upstairs, towards the hiding place for the shoes, the moaning became louder and louder.

I wonder, thought Fiyero hopefully, No, it couldn't be, she's dead, I saw her, she melted.

As the moaning still grew louder, Fiyero abandoned his shoe mission in search of whatever was making the noise. He decided to try the roof first, considering that it was the last place he saw Elphaba. Running as fast as he could, (He was still getting used to his human body again.) he finally reached the roof.

"Now, where was it," he wondered, "Oh yes, here it is."

Standing at the spot where his Fae had melted, he felt a tear slowly drip down his nose and land next to her dress and hat. Except it didn't land.

"Ohhhhh," The pitiful moan came from underneath the pile of clothes.

"Elphie?" He said in amazement, "Are you down there?"

"Yero my hero. Is it really you," came the voice from the clothes.

Quickly shoving the clothes aside he replied, "Yes, yes, Fae, my love, stay there I'll help you."

Once the clothes were out of the way, he could see inside the tunnel.

"Oh, Elphie, what happened!" he asked, in complete shock.

For now, with the sun shining into the tunnel, he could see burns and blisters all over her beautiful emerald skin.

"Your lovely friend dumped water all over me," she replied, trying to sound sarcastic but failing miserably because her voice was too weak.

"I'm so sorry Fabala. She didn't know. Now, let's try to get you out of here. Ummm."

"What's the matter, I'm not that heavy." She tried to joke.

"Um Elphie, you're…uh…well…" he stuttered

"I'm what Yero?" she asked

"You're kinda…naked." He finally said.

"Oh please, you're stopping because of that? If my memory serves me correctly you saw me naked more than once in the Emerald City."

"Yes, well, this is different."

"Fiyero, just shut up and get me out of here"

After a few tries, Fiyero had Elphaba in his arms and had started down the stairs. By the time they got to her bedroom, Elphie's eyes were glazed over in pain. Setting her down gently on the bed, and trying to block out the feelings and memories that were sweeping over him, Fiyero kissed her lightly, on her forehead.

"Darling, you stay here, I'll be right back, I'm going to try to find ointment for your blisters."

Fiyero sped down the stairs, and while he was rooting around the kitchen for something to put on Elphaba's burns, he heard a knock at the door.

"Why does everything always have to happen at once!" he shouted.

He tried ignoring the person at the door, but they were very persistent. So, swearing under his breath he went to go open the door. Once he flung the door open he saw a girl probably not much older than thirteen standing there.

He was prepared to be rude and angry, but the girl made him think of Nor, his only daughter, he wondered if she was still alive.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked politely.

"My name is Anna Marie and I was told in a dream last night by a woman named Yackle to come to the old castle bringing herbs to make and ointment to treat burns." She clearly stated.

"Oh thank the unnamed god." He said, "You are literally a lifesaver. Come into the kitchen and tell me what to do."

So about an hour later, Anna Marie and Fiyero had finished the ointment.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without you." He said as she was walking out the door.

"Don't thank me, thank Yackle, she's the one who told me to come." She replied.

"Well either way, you helped a lot. Goodbye!"

And with that, the girl left. Fiyero turned around and went into the kitchen. As much as he tried to stop the feelings, he was rather looking forward to rubbing ointment all over Elphaba.

A/N Yay! A long chapter! I'm getting into this now! I didn't know what age you were, Anna Marie, so I just made you as a thirteen-year-old girl. I hope that's okay with you. Please continue R&Ring. Thanks!


	4. Night of Passion

A/N I LOVE reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

_Pinksprinkles121 _Thanks for the advice!

_Anna Marie Raven _Thank you for reviewing! And also I figured you would rather be a 13-year old girl that an old lady, which was my other option.

_Sinfulpurgatory _I will!

I just realized that I had completely forgotten about disclaimers! Oops! So anyway, here's one to make up for all the other ones.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked or any characters that you recognize. If I did, I would probably be rich, which I'm not. If I was, then I would give free tickets to all my reviewers! Yay! But I'm not, and I most likely never will be so, here's my story using other people's characters.

As Fiyero walked up the stairs to Elphaba's room he recalled the many nights spent in a different room, in the Emerald City…

_Flashback:_

"_I am putty in your hands," he said, truthfully. "I married a child bride and to preserve my power I haven't been unfaithful. Until now. You are not like her," he said. "You don't feel like her, it doesn't feel the same. You're more secret."_

_"I don't exist," she said, "so you're still not being unfaithful, either."_

_"Let's not be unfaithful right now then," he said, "I can't wait," running his hands along her ribs, down the tight plane of her stomach. She always brought his hands to her thin, expressive breasts; she would not be touched below the waist by hands. They moved together, blue diamonds on a green field._

He remembered those days so vividly, and hoped to experience her again. He stopped suddenly, surprised at where his thoughts had taken him. Already he had arrived at Elphaba's door. Knocking softly before he entered he called, "Elphie, are you awake love?"

"I'm here Fiyero, but I'm in so much pain."

"I have something that should help, Fae," he said while entering the room. He quickly drew in a breath, her body was so beautiful, and he longed to hold her, and make her cry out his name in passion. But… first things first. Slowly he went to her side and started rubbing the ointment on her face. It had amazing results; where ever the ointment touched, the burns and blisters disappeared.

"Oh, that feels so nice." Exclaimed Elphaba.

"Mmm," murmured Fiyero

He continued with the ointment moving slowly down her face, then curving gently around her breasts, down her tight stomach, the tops and insides of her thighs, and all the way down to her feet.

"Fae, I'm going to help you roll over now, okay?"

"Mmm hmm" she whispered, too aroused to say anything else.

After rolling her over, Fiyero rubbed ointment on her neck, along her back, and over her round buttocks. By this time he was so hard it felt as if his pants were going to rip. He kept going, though, down her legs and massaging her heels. With one last rub, he was done. His Fabala had never looked so beautiful.

Elphaba turned back over so she was laying on her back looking at Fiyero. "Come into me Yero, I need it as much as you do."

Whipping off his clothes as fast as he could, Fiyero then joined Elphaba on the bed kissing her fiercely.

"Yero, I need you, now." She cried.

So he went into her, fast and furious, for who knows how long until finally he pulled out, both of them overcome by passion and exhaustion.

"I love you so much Elphaba." He whispered.

"I love you too, Fiyero." She replied.

And then, the two tired lovers fell asleep.


	5. More Passion

A/N I'm sooo happy, I'm finally motivated! Yes! Thank you soooooooooooooo much to all my reviewers. Keep going! I also just realized that I haven't mentioned Glinda, Boq, or the Lion, so you Fae/Fiyero lovers will have to wait until next chapter. But for you Glinda/Boq fans, get ready for some passion! (Glinda is way OOC, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it.)

_Sinfulpurgatory _Thank you! I will.

_Lyndalion16 _Oops (blushes) my bad. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Wicked. And the er… intimate parts are not from my head, they are from my romance novels. I'm not copying the words exactly, but you get the picture.

"Where IS he," muttered Glinda, pacing back and forth in the guestroom of the palace in the Emerald City. "It has been two weeks since he left for the 'hiding spot that he couldn't tell us about.'" He should be back by now!

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes, who is it?" Called Glinda.

"It's me, B…I mean Tinman."

"Oh, alright, come on in." She was actually rather pleased to see the Tinman. In the two weeks she had been there, he had really come to respect him.

As he entered, he was saying, "Um, I was wondering, I know you have a degree in Sorcery from Shiz University and all, and so, well obviously this isn't my true form, I was hit in the arm accidentally by an enchanted axe while helping out a friend, and so do you think, you could maybe, make something to transform me back into a human?"

"Well, let me see here," Glinda said while searching through a stack of books that had obviously not been opened for a long time. "Ah, here it is, 'A Spell For Returning One To One's Natural Form', that sounds perfect now doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He stuttered, amazed that she had found the perfect spell.

"Okay, stand there, here it goes," Glinda then started chanting, while pointing her wand at Boq. "…AKALE …AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE NEMHAN AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE NEMHAN AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE!"

There was a crack of thunder and then the Tinman swirled in a sparkly tornado. When he landed again, he was no longer made of tin, he was fully human, and had no clothes on. Glinda whipped her head around as fast as she could after realizing he was naked. It just wasn't proper to look at a naked man!

"Here, put these on," she conjured up some clothes out of thin air and tossed them over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm decent, you can look now." He said.

When Glinda turned around she saw a wonderfully built man standing in just pants. Her eyes traveled up his legs to his hard stomach, his muscular arms his gorgeous head of hair. An involuntary flutter in her heart surprised her.

"You are NOT falling in love with this man, you only met him two weeks ago, and only as a man about ten seconds ago!" she angrily told herself. But as she looked closer, she thought there was something familiar about him, his face reminded her of someone. "Boq?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's me Glinda, I knew you from the moment I saw you. You never did lose that sense of style." He said, indicating her pale peach dress adorned with lace, pearls, and bows.

"Yes, well, I, Boq, would you please put that shirt on! You're distracting me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he said, quickly shoving his shirt on over his head.

His embarrassment at embarrassing her made Glinda's head turn somersaults.

"Boq, will you kiss me?" she asked.

"What! Have you lost your mind! Why would **you **want **me** to kiss you!" he exclaimed.

"Please Boq, my body seems to like you and I for one want to prove it wrong," she emphasized

"Really, it does?"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

So, he did, and unfortunately, or fortunately for Glinda, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. Their lips touched, lightly at first, then slowly becoming more intimate. Boq teased her lips open with his tongue, and then she responded by touching her tongue to his. Then, the kiss ended.

"Why, why did you stop?" asked Glinda, recovering from their kiss.

"Well, you wanted to prove your body wrong, not encourage it. Didn't you?" he said.

"I, I, You have changed so much since Shiz." I like you, a lot.

"So, is that an invitation for another kiss?" he questioned.

"Yes, I guess it is." She replied.

The second kiss was even more wonderful than the first, if that was possible. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, pulling close together so that no air could get through them. Glinda started to unbutton Boq's shirt. Taking her hint, he helped her undress him, then he undressed her. The two stood back admiring one another. Then Boq picked Glinda up, and setting her gently on the bed, began leaving gentle kisses all over her body. She rocked with pleasure.

"Come here you." She whispered passionately, pulling him on top of her.

Then she returned his favor, kissing him all over until neither of them could wait any longer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Boq, hoping fervently that she would say yes because he didn't think he could stop.

"Yes, yes, go now!" she cried.

And slowly, because he was still hesitant, Boq entered her.

"Oh Boq!" she cried.

A/N Cliffy, I know, but my kid brother is in the room.


	6. Shoes

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter is Fiyero/Elphie. I find it easier to keep them in character, as opposed to Boq/Glinda.

_SlytherinGirl0220 _Thanks! I will!

_Sinfulpurgatory _Yeah, I know, that last chapter didn't start out like that, but I guess I was on a roll! 

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Wish I did, but I don't.

The next morning when Fiyero and Elphaba woke up, the sun was streaming in through the window.

"Morning Fae." Said Fiyero sleepily.

"Morning," she mumbled back.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he got dressed. Elphaba watched him for awhile, and then got up and pulled a dress on. If she had had a choice, she wouldn't have worn that dress, but it was the only one still in her closet that hadn't been eaten by moths already. Fiyero turned around.

"Elphie, you look beautiful." He said in amazement.

For she did, the black dress had a full, tea-length skirt with a bit of dark lace at the bottom and streaks of silvery material running throughout the dress.

"I know just the thing that would make it even better," he said, running out of the room.

I wonder what he's up to now. Thought Elphaba.

A few minutes later, Fiyero came back in, holding a brown bag.

"Here, you can have these, I don't know anyone who could keep them any more safe." He said, handing her the bag.

As she opened it, two beautiful shoes fell out onto her lap.

"Nessa's shoes," she said quietly.

She slowly slipped them onto her feet.

"They're, they're beautiful, love" he complimented her.

"Thank you, Yero my hero." She replied, pulling him into a kiss.

A/N Sorry! Short chapter, I know, It was just a way for Elphie to get the shoes. The next one will hopefully be longer. Oh yeah, if anyone knows when exactly morning sickness starts (like how soon after the baby is conceived) that would be a big help.


	7. Elphaba's Sickness

A/N Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story! Reviews are good! Yay!

_Anna Marie Raven _Yeah, I know, but you were gonna find out in this chapter anyway.

_Sinfulpurgatory _Thanks. About the shoes, I mean, why shouldn't she get them. She wanted them in the first place. I guess I didn't even realize I was being really original or anything, it just seemed right! 

_LimeFlamingo _Thank you!

_Lyndalion16 _Thanks for the advice!

A/N READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! This is about a month after the two passionate nights, Glinda and Boq are now engaged. (I will have a flashback of his proposal later.) Elphaba and Fiyero aren't legally married, because they are still in hiding, but they will be as soon as they can find someone to marry them… so I guess they're engaged too. Everyone assumes that the scarecrow (they don't know that he's Fiyero) is dead, or whatever the equivalent of being dead is for a scarecrow. The Lion is in charge of security in the Emerald City, and Glinda and Boq run the rest of the city stuff. So, yeah, on with the story! BTW, Elphie and Fiyero might be a little OOC, but I really don't know how they would take this, so…

One morning Elphaba woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon drifting up the stairs to her bed. Usually the smell would have made her mouth water, but this morning it made her stomach lurch and she promptly threw up on the floor.

Oh no, she thought, I can't be sick today! Fiyero and I were going to try and figure out how to contact Glinda! Sighing she collapsed onto her pillows.

"Good morning Elphie, you were sleeping in so I made you…" he cut off after seeing the vomit on the floor.

The sight of the food made Elphaba's stomach turn somersaults. So she threw up on the floor again.

"Oh, Elphie," said Fiyero sympathetically,

She attempted a smile, but instead, threw up on herself and the bed. Fiyero scooped her up in his strong arms. She tried to protest, but found that she was too weak to do anything but lay there.

"Let's get you cleaned off, shall we?" asked Fiyero, mostly to himself, because he knew she wouldn't answer him. He carried her over to the bath, which he then filled with unscented oils. After wiping off her face with a dry cloth, he massaged the oil into the rest of her body.

When Elphaba got out of her bath she felt much better; she wasn't nauseous anymore. In fact, she was ravenously hungry.

"Yero, can we go have breakfast now?" she asked, not really caring what he said, she was going to eat.

"But, Elphie, weren't, aren't, you sick!" he stuttered.

"I was, but now I'm really hungry!" she said.

"Well, if you're sure." He finally agreed.

As they walked down the stairs Elphaba tried to figure out what the heck was going on with her. I was fine last night, she thought. But this morning I could barely walk, and now, I'm starving! This is really weird. I wonder if it's some sort of strange sickness or something. This last thought triggered a memory.

_Flashback:_

_"Fabala, your mother's body will be going through some changes in the next few months, she won't feel very good in the morning, and she will be tired a lot of the time. So you need to do your best helping out around the house and with Nessarose, alright?" Frex asked. _

She had done her best… and Shell was born eight months later. Oh no! I… I can't be, it's something else. It has to be! But, after thinking about it she realized it very well could be. I guess I haven't bled yet this month, but I've been stressed, always worried that we would be captured or something. In her heart, though, she knew it wasn't true. I have to tell Fiyero! But how?

After breakfast she approached him.

"I need to tell you something, Fiyero."

Hee Hee! Cliffhanger! Well, if you haven't figured out why Elphaba's 'sick' by now, shame on you. Keep reiviewing!


	8. Weddings and Secrets

A/N I am sooooooo happy! I love the way my story is going! Keep reviewing!

_L. M. Ward _Thanks!

"Good morning darling." Boq murmured to Glinda, his Fiancé.

"I can't believe it! We're getting married today!" she squealed in excitement.

"I know, dear, that's why we should probably get up and start getting ready, after all, the wedding is in three hours."

"Oh my goodness, we are going to be late, get up you idiot!" Glinda cried out while running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off until Boq grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you dearest, I needed that." She responded, now much more collected.

"You are most welcome darling." He said.

"Now, where is my dress?" she wondered, searching the closet.

"It's hanging in your wardrobe, along with my tux, the bridesmaids' dresses, and the flower girl's dress."

"Thank you dear, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

As Glinda was pulling her dress on, she noticed that it seemed tighter around the middle than it had a few weeks ago. That's strange, she thought. I've been watching what I ate so I wouldn't get too fat. She managed to pull the dress on, without having to alter it.

Later, at the Chapel of Saint Glinda, where she was getting married, Glinda was starting to feel dizzy after standing and smiling for so many pictures.

"Boq, dearest, I need to sit down." She whispered to her groom, right before she fainted.

When she woke up, she heard voices whispering. Once her eyes fluttered open, the voices stopped, and there was a very pregnant silence.

"Wha… what happened?" she asked.

"Well, darling, we were taking pictures, and then, you fainted." Replied Boq.

Why would I faint? She wondered, I have never fainted before in my life. Then, suddenly a realization dawned on her.

"Dearest, what is today's date?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why, dear, it's February 14, Valentine's Day, the day of our wedding, don't you remember?" he answered.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I had been out for more than a day." She lied.

"No, dear, you've only been out for about an hour." He said.

"Oh, good," she replied, not really meaning it. February 14! That would mean her monthly cycle was nearly two weeks late! It could have been caused by nerves, but I don't think so. The dress, her fainting, it all made sense now. Glinda decided to tell Boq after the wedding. She wanted things to go as smoothly as possible.

"Well," she said cheerfully, "Let's get on with the wedding, shall we?"

The wedding went beautifully, the citizens of the Emerald City; (they were all invited) agreed that there had never been a more perfect wedding. Glinda's only regret was that Elphaba, her dear friend, couldn't have been there to see it.

Oh, Elphie, I miss you so much. She thought.

Later that night, after all the guests had gone home and Glinda and Boq were together in their room, Glinda approached Boq.

"Boq, dearest, could we have a talk before we go to bed?" she asked.

"Sure darling, as long as it won't affect tonight." He replied teasingly.

"Well dear, I need to tell you something…"

A/N Cliffhangers are soooooo fun! Please R&R. I only received one review on the last chapter!


	9. Facts of Life

A/N Thank you once again to all my reviewers. I love you all!

_L.M. Ward _Don't worry, I will definitely be updating more than once before Friday.

_Sinfulpurgatory _Of course it is!

_LimeFlamingo _You will. I will

_Anna Marie Raven _Yeah, I know, but poor Elphie has to get the worst of everything. Glinda on the other hand has absolutely none, being always perfect. I just got the idea for the whole pregnant silence thing out of the blue, and I'm like, wow! This is the best/worst pun ever! Yes!

A/N This chapter comes right after 'Elphaba's Sickness'. It picks up right where that one left off.

"Yes love, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, you know how I was throwing up this morning, and now I'm fine, and well my mother was like that when, well, when, nine months before my brother, Shell, was born,"

"So, you mean, you think, you are, but, how, how did this happen?" he stuttered.

"Yero, love, do I really need to explain the facts of life to you? I would think you should know that by now!" she teased.

"I, I," he started.

"Now, Fiyero, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" she said.

"No, I know that, just, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for both of us Elphie!" he said, elated.

"Of course you're happy, you don't have to do anything but hold my hand while I try to push something huge out of a little tiny hole!" she teased him.

"Yes, I know, love, but I'm so excited… do you want to go celebrate?" He asked.

"Yero, I do believe that's how we got into this situation in the first place." She replied.

"Oh, right, I…I…"

"Of course I do let's go!" she said.

He scooped her up in his arms.

"Pregnant women shouldn't put to much strain on their bodies," he said.

"Oh Yero!"

A/N Sorry! It's short, I know, but it's kinda just finishing another chapter, in a way, so, yeah.


	10. Late For What?

A/N Yay for reviewers and reviews! I am booking it to get as many chapters in as I can before Friday, because then I am leaving for Tennessee, so I don't know if I will be able to update there.

So the more you review, the more I write before Friday, because I won't post a new chapter if there are no new reviews. So, keep reviewing!

_L.M Ward _Yep! He's cool.

_Lyndalion16 _Thanks!

_Elphie Thropp _Yeah, I know, those last few sentences were meant to be ironic, cause he was carrying her up the stairs, then she was gonna do it anyway, so, yeah, but it didn't really come out that way. Sorry for any confusion. 

_Elphie Thropp _Maybe, I haven't decided when they're gonna be born yet. Sorry about the names though, I've already got Elphie's namesake picked out, but Glinda might name hers after Elphie… I suppose I'll just have to take my chances with the Gale Forcers!

_Sinfulpurgatory _Yep! Pretty much!

_Elphie Thropp _Did I say it was their first kiss? If I did, I didn't mean to, I've read the book twice, so… And it's kind of a mix between the book and the musical, so just go with the flow, it may not be perfect since I haven't seen the musical yet, but I do know practically everything about it. Oh! And about Milla and Sir Chuffery, I'm pretending that Milla and her kids got picked up by the tornado, so they are wandering around somewhere in Kansas, and Sir Cuffery died of a heart attack. It doesn't ever say that in the fanfic, though, just in my mind.

"… see, I'm late, and"

"Late for what?" he asked, as only males can do.

"You can be so dense sometimes, Boq, my monthly visit is late." She exasperatingly told him.

"Your monthly visit to where?"

"Honestly, Boq, don't you know anything? You were married! You had who knows how many kids! Didn't Milla tell you anything?"

"About what?"

"Arrgh!" she screamed. "Boq!" she took a few deep breaths, it really wasn't his fault he didn't know anything. "Okay, Boq, do you know what happens when a woman is pregnant?"

"Sure, Milla was pregnant loads of times, first they are all cranky and tired and throwing up all the time, then they start getting bigger, and"

"No you moron!"

"It does too! I saw it!" he argued.

"Well, yes that does happen but let's back up, okay?"

"Fine." He replied.

"Okay, every month women go through a cycle and they bleed out of their…hole. But, If there is a baby inside them, then they don't, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. So what are you saying?"

"Darling, I'm LATE!" she said.

"Late," he repeated, "so, wait a second. You're LATE?"

"Dear, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the last twenty minutes." She replied calmly.

"But… that means…we're…you're…p-p-p-pr" he started

"Pregnant, darling?" she offered.

"Yeah," he said right before he fainted.

A/N I know, it's not very long, but I think it's pretty good. So, why don't you click on that little bluish grey button down there and type what you think! 


	11. Dinner

A/N Thanks to my reviewers! BTW- if anyone knows of somewhere to find an Elphaba Halloween costume, it would be very much appreciated! I will try to update while in Tennessee, but no promises.

_LimeFlamingo _I will try. Those last few chapters have kinda been fillers; the next few should be longer. Except this one has to be short because technically I should be in bed by now.

_Ember Witch _Thank you!

_Lyndalion16 _Thanks… I think. 

_Sinfulpurgatory _I know, crazy isn't it?

When Fiyero and Elphaba got done with their 'celebration' they decided to go have dinner (in the process of celebrating they had missed lunch).

"What would you like for dinner, love?" Asked Fiyero.

"Ummm, some roast beef, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, biscuits, ham, turkey, potato salad, coleslaw, corn on the cob, green beans, peas, applesauce, peaches, pears, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, oranges, bananas…I think that's all… no wait! And some pickles!" she finished with a sigh.

"Elphie! If you eat all of that, we won't have any food left!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Well, love, I am eating for two now." She replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Fiyero carelessly.

"FORGOT! YOU FORGOT! Well, just because you aren't carrying around this, this, human inside your stomach does NOT give you the right to forget! I can't believe you even could THINK of forgetting! Don't I, don't we mean anything to you? I love you, Fiyero, I can't bear the thought of losing you!"

"Elphie, I love you too, I was careless, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, of course you can have roast beef, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, biscuits, ham, turkey, potato salad, coleslaw, corn on the cob, green beans, peas, applesauce, peaches, pears, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, oranges, bananas, and pickles for supper. I can just disguise myself and go get more food if we run out."

"Kiss me Fiyero, show me you love me." She said.

And he did boy oh boy did he.

A/N Sorry, that was really short, but I am on limited time here, I promise to make the next chapter at least two pages long. I have a great idea. I hope I'll be able to update while in Tennessee, but if not, I will update again on Aug. 27th. Please review!


	12. A Guest and Nightgowns

A/N YES! I CAN UPDATE: D (Does dance around room). Thank you to all of my reviewers! If I had enough money I would buy you all tickets to Wicked on Broadway! But, I'm not that rich, so… too bad for us. So, on with the story! P.S. This will hopefully be a long chapter.

_Anna Marie Raven _I know, but you gotta love him.

_Lyndalion16 _Thanks! Yeah, I know, fun isn't it?

_Sinfulpurgatory _GO PICKLES!

_GreenGirlElphie _Thanks! Yeah, I suppose I will too.

_Ember Witch _Thanks, thanks, and more thanks!

Just as Fiyero started to make Elphaba's humongous supper, the two lovers heard the doorbell ring.

"Elphie, love, can you get that please?" called Fiyero.

"But, what if it's the Wizard, waiting to take over the city, or what if the Tiktoks have decided to come and kill me and the baby, or what if…"

"Never mind, I'll go get it, just watch the potatoes." He said.

"But what if it gets too hot and I faint, or what if it burns me, or what if the smell makes me throw up into it, or what if it…" her voice drifted off into the distance as Fiyero walked closer to the door.

He cautiously opened it, and there, standing in the doorway, was a strange boy, who looked like he had just lost his best friend.

"Hello, come in." Fiyero greeted him. "What is your name?"

"Errr… Liir," he said.

"Well Liir, you're just in time for supper, I'm afraid there might not be enough though, with my fiancé eating, too." He joked. The boy just looked confused so Fiyero stopped talking.

The two males walked into the kitchen where Elphaba was standing over the stove, with her back towards the door.

"Elphie, love, look who has decided to join us for dinner." Said Fiyero cheerfully.

When she turned around, Liir's mouth dropped open, and, in shock, Elpahaba fainted.

"Elphie, Elphie, Love, please wake up." Elphaba heard the voice as if her ears had gallons of water in them. She struggled to open her eyes, and, when she did, she saw Fiyero's beautiful face, with the beautiful blue diamonds on it look in to her eyes, concerned. Then when she looked over she saw the boy's face, Liir's, her son, the child, the product of her and Fiyero's passionate love. Why he was here, she didn't know, he couldn't know that she was his mother, could he?

"I, I'm awake Yero." She managed to get out before she threw up all over him.

She saw Liir recoil at the sight of her vomit. "Liir, could you give us some time alone?" she asked.

He nodded, and then ran up the stairs.

"How, how do you know his name?" Fiyero asked.

She sighed. "Fiyero, I should have told you this when you first rescued me, but I thought he was dead, and I didn't want you to hurt as much as I did. You know, when we were in the Emerald City?"

How could he forget, it had been one of the best times of his life. "Yes, I remember." He replied.

"Well, right before I told you that I had to do my, my, umm…" she struggled to think of the right word.

"Elphie, I know what you tried to do, I watched you, that day… the day I was taken away." He interrupted.

"Okay, well, right about that time, I started feeling, different. My stomach felt weird all the time and I threw up a lot. I figured it was just nerves about what I had to do, but, later, years later, I found out that it wasn't."

Then she told him all about Liir, and the journey to Kiamo Ko, and meeting his wife, sisters-in-law, and children.

"Yero, Liir, he's, he's, our, you and me, together, in me," she stammered, with tears streaming down her face.

"He's our son." Fiyero whispered quietly while wiping the painful wetness from her face.

She nodded, "I was going to tell you sooner, but…"

"It's okay love, it's okay, everything will be fine." He murmured into her ear while holding her gently and rocking her back and forth, there, on the kitchen floor.

After Elphaba stopped crying, Fiyero said, "Now, let's go get cleaned up, shall we?"

So they went upstairs and sank into the warm, oil bath together. Fiyero massaged oil onto Elphaba, and then she massaged him. When they got out of the tub, Fiyero softly dried her off, and then wrapped a towel around his waist, picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. As he set her onto the bed, he announced, "You, are not going anywhere until tomorrow morning."

"But, Yero, what am I going to do, just lay here naked until someone shows up and embarrasses me?" she teased.

"Of course not. First I'll get you dressed, and then I will bring you supper in bed, and then I will curl up with you and we'll get a good night's sleep." He said.

"Love, do you really think that's going to happen? We haven't had a 'good night's sleep' since you got here. How do you think this got stuck in there?" She said, pointing to her stomach.

"Well, tonight, I will go against all my natural male instincts, so you get a good night's rest, after all, you have the baby to think about.

"All right, but if you start something, I'm not going to resist." She replied.

"Okay, love, now I'll just go and get you some supper." He said starting out the door.

"I thought you were going to dress me first, love, or would that be too suggestive?" she said to his back.

"Right, I forgot about that, you just looked so beautiful in what nature gave you, it seemed a shame to cover it up." He said while walking over to the wardrobe.

"Well, Yero, just make sure you don't forget about our guest." She said while he rummaged through her clothes.

"Of course I won't forget, he's my own son!" he said. "How about this?" He held up a long white nightgown with lace at the collar and cuffs and pearl buttons all the way down the front.

"I had forgotten about that," Elphaba said softly. "It was Glinda's, it accidentally got thrown in with my stuff when she left the Emerald City.

"I'm sure it will look beautiful on you, love." He said soothingly.

"Oh, alright then, just once." She agreed.

He slipped the gown around her shoulders then started doing up the buttons. When he was all done, there was one button left on the bottom with no hole.

"Stupid buttons," he said as he did them all up again. "What are you laughing at?" he said roughly to Elphaba.

"You, love!" she replied laughing.

"I'll show, you, you'll never laugh at me again!" He said, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Neither of them got very much sleep that night either.

A/N Yay! A long chapter! And yes this is considered long! It's nearly three whole pages on Microsoft Word. As always please R&R! 


	13. Dorothy

A/N Yay! I loooooove reviews! Keep going!

_PinkElphaba _Thanks, I will.

_Ember Witch _Thanks! You're welcome! Yeah, I know, sad isn't it? Yes, brownie points!

_Anna Marie Raven _Yep, that's weird mood swings and cravings for you!

_LimeFlamingo _Don't worry, later she will be much more like Elphie. She just isn't really very energetic because like in the first trimester you're tired and everything, so yeah.

_Sinfulpurgatory _Okay!

A/N This is a Glinda/Boq chapter. I will get back to Liir, Elphie, and Fiyero, though. There are going to be some interesting twists… (It takes place the morning after Glinda and Boq's wedding.)

"Good morning dearest, darlingest husband of mine." Whispered Glinda into Boq's ear.

"Huh? Oh, morning Glinda." He said sleepily.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ahhhh!" screeched Glinda, "Don't let them in, I…I'm naked!"

"I know, dear, so am I, remember?" he said exasperatingly. "Just a minute!" he called. "Here, put this on," he said while tossing a pink nightie at her and trying to pull on a pair of pants at the same time.

She put the nightie on and sat at her dressing table, trying desperately to fix her hair. Boq went over to the door and opened it.

"Yes, what is it Lily?" he asked the maid.

"Well, master Boq, sir, that, that girl, with the dog, she's here, and she says she needs to talk to Glinda as soon as possible."

"Dorothy!" He asked in amazement. "We'll be down in fifteen minutes, take her into the sitting room."

"Yes, sir, I will, sir." She said.

"Glinda, we have fifteen minutes to get ready, okay?" he told her.

"Why, what's so important?" she asked.

"You remember Dorothy?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" she questioned.

"She's here," he replied.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "Get ready you moron!"

They both rushed around the room, trying to get ready as fast as they could until finally, they were both presentable.

"Well, dear, shall we go?" asked Boq.

"Yes, darling, let's." she answered, taking his extended arm.

When they arrived in the sitting room, Dorothy was sitting there, fidgeting. She looked up when they entered.

"Hello Dorothy." Said Glinda sweetly, "And what brings you here?"

"Well, I, err, needed to see someone about something important that happened while I was here." She said nervously.

"Darling, we can't help you unless you at least tell us who you need to see." Said Glinda.

"Okay, umm, who is us, exactly?" the girl asked.

"Why, Boq and I of course." Glinda replied in surprise,

"Umm, dear, I was the Tinman, remember?" whispered Boq into her ear.

"Oh, of course, so sorry, Dorothy. This is the Tinman, in his natural human form, and we're married now." Glinda said.

"We're also expecting our first child in about six months" added Boq. At this, Dorothy's cheeks flushed a bright red. Both Boq and Glinda noticed this, but didn't comment.

"So, dear, who is it that you need to talk to?" asked Glinda.

"Umm, he said his name was… Liir." She replied hesitantly.

"Where did you last see him, darling?"

"At the Witches castle." She answered.

"Really? How odd, I thought El…the Wicked Witch was there alone." Said Glinda.

"No, Liir was there, too. He tried to help us." She said, her voice a bit stronger now.

"Well, Dorothy, we will help you the best we can, but how about, for tonight, you stay here, and we'll start in the morning." Said Boq kindly.

"Alright, I mean, if it isn't too much of a bother," Dorothy replied.

"It's settled then, I'll call Lily to air out a room for you, and then we will have breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That, that would be fine." The girl said.

A/N Well, please R&R, and feel free to put in your reviews why you think Dorothy wants to see Liir. Anyone who guesses right gets to guest star in the next chapter! YAY!


	14. Anna Marie, Again

A/N Yay for Anna Marie Raven! She is the guest star (again) because she guessed the reason Dorothy wanted to see Liir.

_Ember Witch _I know, great, isn't it? Thanks. You'll find out in this chapter!

_Anna Marie Raven _ You are the guest star in this chapter! And yes, Dorothy and Liir are both older, like probably about 18ish. Which isn't really old, but older anyways.

_Lyndalion16 _Yep, they are about 18ish.

_Sinfulpurgatory _Yep.

_LimeFlamingo _Thanks! I'm glad. I will.

"Alright everyone get close now, and…" 'POP' a pink bubble appeared around Glinda, Boq, and Dorothy.

"Ooooh!" Squealed Dorothy as they lifted off into the air.

"Awww, Glinda. Why did you have to make the bubble **pink**?" whined Boq.

"Because, dearest, pink just happens to be my favorite color, and I can do whatever I feel like doing because in about eight months I am going to be screaming in pain trying to push something out of my… Well, because I'm pregnant darling." She finished, glancing significantly at Dorothy, who was doing her best to concentrate on the scenery, and not think about her own present situation.

"Are we nearly there?" asked Dorothy.

"Almost, dear, we should be arriving in about ten minutes." Replied Glinda.

Ten minutes later, they started to descend to the village below Kiamo Ko.

"Why can't we land at the castle?" complained Boq, "I don't wanna walk."

"We can't land at the castle because just in case there is anything there, we really don't want to be dropped out of the sky, now do we?" replied Glinda.

"I suppose not," mumbled Boq.

"Umm, I don't feel so good." Stated Dorothy before she threw up on the ground.

"There, there dear, it's alright, just a little motion sickness I suspect." Soothed Glinda. "Here, we'll go knock on this door and see if we can get you cleaned up. You don't have a fever do you?" she asked, feeling Dorothy's forehead. "Boq, darling, could you go knock on the door and see if they'll let us get Dorothy cleaned up? Thank you dearest!" she said blowing him a kiss.

Boq went over and knocked on the door, a young woman answered it. "Umm, hi! I'm Boq, this is Glinda, and that's Dorothy. Do you think we could use your facilities to get Dorothy cleaned up, she's not sick, she's just suffering from a bit of motion sickness, we've come all the way from the Emerald City in a bubble you see and…"

The girl cut him off. "Of course you may, by the way, my name is Anna Marie. Come in, the bathroom is this way." As the group walked into the house, Dorothy pulled away and frantically ran in the direction Anna Marie was pointing. "Oh, dear, I'll go get her cleaned up, you can stay here and talk to Anna Marie, Boq." Said Glinda, hurrying in the direction of the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom, she saw Dorothy, slumped against the wall with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, it will be alright dear, come now, it will pass, your tummy's just a bit upset that's all, nothing to be worried about." Said Glinda, getting a wet cloth and wiping Dorothy's face.

"It's not that," Dorothy choked out. "I'm just so scared. What if Liir won't help me?"

"Well, you're a resourceful young lady, I'm sure you'll do something, why do you need to see him this urgently anyway?" asked Glinda curiously. "You have a home, in what's that place? Kansas?"

"I, I can't go back there anymore, Auntie Em won't allow it." Sobbed Dorothy, "She kicked me out."

"Why ever would she do that, you're not any trouble,"

"No, I'm not, but…"

"But what dear?"

Dorothy took a big breath and then whispered, "I'm pregnant."

A/N HA HA! Cliffy! Well R&R! I already have the name and sex of Fiyero/Elphie's baby picked out, but any ideas for the names/sexes of Dorothy/Liir's and Glinda/Boq's babies will be considered!


	15. Anna Marie, Again 2

A/N Keep reviewing people! I have a few suggestions for names, but more are welcome, too! Oh! And I forgot to mention last time, anyone whose name/sex suggestions I use, get to guest star in the chapter after the babies are born. You could also have suggestions as to how many babies each couple should have. So anyway, keep reviewing and both you and I will be happy! **Also, all three women, (D, G, & E), are about 3 months pregnant.**

_Anna Marie Raven _Yeah, apparently you're the only one who takes my guest star things seriously, you will also be in this chapter, because it's part 2 of the last chapter. Even though you completely ruined my awesome idea… Thanks for the suggestions, and NO Dorothy is absolutely NOT going to have sextuplets, when I read that my eyes popped out of my head and my imagination ran wild trying to picture Dorothy that big. It was funny though!

_Ember Witch _Well, you should have trusted yourself, and then you would have been a guest star! Yay!

You will absolutely looooove Elphie, Fiyero, and Liir's reactions. Liir is completely oblivious to, well, you know. I love the name suggestions! They are awesome!

_LimeFlamingo _Yeah, I seem to be a bit obsessed with that don't I… And I am trying to make longer chapters; I'm just not succeeding very well.

_Sinfulpurgatory _I know! I think that these three are the only ones who will be pregnant, though. I can't really think of anyone else to make pregnant.

A/N Keep reviewing! I absolutely love reviews! You can even flame me if you want, I really don't care as long as I get something. Plus I love your sense of humor I was rolling on the floor reading some of the reviews: ). Well, on with the story so you have something to actually review.

"You, you're, oh dear!" whispered Glinda back. "Oh darling, you're only what, 17, 18?"

"I'll turned 18 yesterday, I told Auntie Em at my party, and she…she…disowned me."

"Oh you poor dear," said Glinda as she held Dorothy's hair back so she could throw up again. When she was done, Glinda asked, "Is this, Liir, is he the father?"

Dorothy nodded miserably.

"I really shouldn't be asking this, but when did this all happen?"

"When, when we went to kill the Wicked Witch, he was there, at the castle, and when she locked me up he, well,"

"I understand, dear."

"How can you understand? You're married!"

"I wasn't when I found out that I was pregnant, I found out on my wedding day." said Glinda.

"Oh, well, I just figured, I mean,"

"Quite alright dear. Now, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, let's go find Liir." Said Dorothy confidently.

As the two women walked out of the bathroom, Boq ran up to them.

"Glinda! Dorothy! Guess what!" shouted Boq frantically.

"What dear?" replied Glinda.

"Anna Marie said that she had gone up to the castle a while ago, after a dream told her to or something."

"That's nice dear, but"

"No wait there's more, when she rang the doorbell, a man answered."

"Well, I'm sure anyone could have occupied it…"

"Just stop interrupting me woman! I'm trying to tell you something important!"

At this, Glinda's face crumpled and tears fell down her face. Boq saw this and realized what he had said. "Oh darling, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just that I was trying to tell you that a man with blue diamonds all over his skin answered the door."

"Blue, blue d-d-diamonds?" stuttered Glinda, "But it can't be, he's dead, you don't think,"

"Fiyero" whispered Boq into her ear.

After discovering this astonishing news, Glinda, Boq, and Dorothy thanked Anna Marie and set off towards Kiamo Ko. When they reached the door, Dorothy knocked on it determinedly.

A/N Yay! Cliffhanger! Keep on reviewing peoples! Oh, and by the way, I'm pretending that Dorothy was 17 when she came to Oz, otherwise, EWWWW!


	16. Dressing

A/N Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy doing my honor's English homework that I had all summer to do. We have to read Great Expectations, and write personal connections to it. (Tears hair out mentally). It is soooo boring. I probably won't be updating as often anymore because school starts tomorrow, and I'll be busy with homework and dance and theatre stuff. I will update at least once a week, and I'll try to do more, but no promises. Keep reviewing please!

_Sinfulpurgatory _Yeah, I know, thanks!

_SlytherinGirl0220 _Don't worry, I will!

_Ember Witch _Yeah, I know. Thank you! Yeah, well, I'm not _that _mean. Thank you! Yes. I know!

_The Lonely Goatherd _I love your name! Thanks!

_LimeFlamingo _Thanks! Me too!

_Sparkling Patronus _Thanks! Yeah, poor Dorothy. Thank you for the name suggestions!

_Anna Marie Raven _Yep! I should really think about making you a permanent character…Well, something to think about anyway.

_dream4america _I know! Thank you!

A/N On with the story! Please keep reviewing!

Elphaba stood in front of the mirror, studying the little round bump that seemed to have appeared there almost overnight. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be this big already, but seeing as she didn't remember being pregnant with Liir, she really didn't have anything to go by. As she was contemplating this thought, Fiyero walked in.

"Good morning, love." He murmured while planting kisses on her neck.

"Morning Fiyero." She said before turning around to kiss him back.

"You look so beautiful when you're pregnant. You know that?" whispered Fiyero while kissing her belly.

"Mmm." She replied, too comfortable to say anything else.

Fiyero swung her up into his arms and set her gently on the bed.

"Now, you are going to sit there while I get you dressed."

"I can dress myself perfectly fine thank you very much," she replied, hopping off the bed and walking purposefully towards him.

"Okay, fine, you dress yourself while I watch." He said seductively.

"Alright, I will." She said.

After pulling a dress out of the closet, Elphaba proceeded to turn her back to Fiyero and pull it on over her head.

"Aww, Elphie…" he moaned.

"This &# dress! It shrunk!" swore Elphaba.

"Umm, Fae, you're pregnant remember?"

"Oh, right, of course. I knew that."

As they were trying to find a dress that would fit Elphaba, they heard a knock at the door.

"Ahhhhh! What am I going to wear! I will not answer the door naked!"

"Calm down love! We'll find something." Soothed Fiyero. "I have an idea, wait here." A few minutes later he came back holding a pale blue maternity dress. "Here, try this on. It was Sarima's."

Elphaba slipped the dress on over her head. Luckily it fit perfectly.

"Okay, let's go."

They ran down the stairs (or kind of waddled in Elphaba's case.)

Fiyero swung the door open and there, in the doorway were the three people he would have least expected to be there.

A/N Sorry I had to cut it off! I really wasn't going to, but I am determined to post another chapter and I have to go to bed now, so yeah. Please Review!


	17. The Reunion

A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! I have yet to be flamed (not that you should or anything, but…).

_Lucy _Thanks for the ideas! I will probably use some of them!

_Ming-Jane _Yeah, I know, I'm such a procrastinator! I'm going to. Interesting ideas…

_Lyndalion16 _Yay for cliffies! Thanks!

_Ember Witch _I know, isn't it great. Yeah, it's not totally in character, but then again she _is _pregnant, so I 'spose she has an excuse. I will!

_Miss Elphie _I will try! Thank you!

_Anna Marie Raven _I know, I am having way too much fun with this! HeeHee!

Sinfulpurgatory No more like what, exactly? I will. 

_LimeFlamingo _Thanks! I will.

A/N Please feel free to keep sending in name suggestions! I will keep that promise of guest stars! If you don't believe me, ask Anna Marie Raven, considering she's been the guest star twice now…

For a moment, the five people just stared at each other in shock, then slowly Glinda reached out to touch Elphaba's shoulder, as if to make sure she was actually there.

"Elphie?" she whispered.

Elphaba nodded slowly.

"But you are, you were, Elphie, you're dead!" stammered Glinda.

"I, I wasn't dead, exactly, I was just…burned I suppose you could say…by the water." Replied Elphaba.

"And, and you! Fiyero! You died ages ago! Where have you been?" said Glinda as she turned to him.

"I was the scarecrow. Elphie here," he said as he draped an arm around his fiancé's shoulder "turned me into one while trying to save me. But I love her anyway!"

"Why didn't you tell me! I turned Boq back into a man in a matter of minutes when he told me about him really being a human, not a tinman!"

"So you _were_ the tinman then?" said Fiyero, " I had my suspicions, but I couldn't voice them without revealing myself."

"Yeah, I was, but I never dreamed that _you_ were the scarecrow!" replied Boq.

"Now that we've established where we've all been, why are you here, and with **_her_**!" Elphaba asked, spitting out the last word with disgust.

"Well," replied Glinda, ignoring Elphaba's tone, "Dorothy needed to see Liir about… something."

"What does **_she_** need to see _my _son about?"

"Your son? Liir is your son? I didn't even know you had a son, although unless my eyes deceive me, you _will_ have a son or daughter in a few months." Replied Glinda, gesturing to the slight bulge under Elphaba's dress.

"Yes, Liir is my son, although I don't remember carrying him, but I can explain that later. And if my guess is right, I'm not going to be the only one with a baby soon."

"Well, no, you won't be," replied Glinda.

Just as she finished the last sentence, Liir walked into the room. When he saw the three people at the door, he stopped.

"Liir," said Elphaba kindly, "Would you please come here and tell _Miss Gale_ that you have no business with her so that she can leave!"

"No, I won't tell her that I have no business with her, because I do." Said Liir defiantly.

"WHAT!" screeched Elphaba "YOU SAW HER ONCE, ONCE, WHEN SHE CAME TO KILL ME!"

"It really was an accident, I… I would never hurt someone on purpose, and I truly am sorry about your sister." Mumbled Dorothy.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OR NOT! MY SISTER IS DEAD, I NEARLY DIED, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Elphie, love, she said she was sorry, can't you try to forgive her? All this yelling probably isn't good for the baby."

"Fine, I'll stop yelling, but not because I forgive her, because I want this baby to be born healthy, like neither my sister nor I was. Now excuse me while I go throw up." After saying this she marched out of the room, with Fiyero following close behind.

"Dorothy, why don't you take Liir into the other room and tell him your news." Said Glinda.

"Well, I, can, I, do I have to right now?" asked Dorothy softly.

"You should probably get it over with soon, your secret will show soon, if you know what I mean." Replied Glinda.

"Well, alright then, come on Liir." She took his arm and led him into the other room.

After they left Boq asked Glinda, "What was that all about?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you later darling, no need to worry about it now, Dorothy is a bright girl, she'll manage perfectly well.

"Well if you're sure…"

Glinda interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

In the other room Dorothy was trying to tell Liir her news.

"Liir, remember that day, about three months ago?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, something happened then, and… and… well, I'm, I'm"

"You're what?"

Dorothy, who was never really one to put things off, said finally. "I'm pregnant, Liir."

"Congratulations!" replied Liir as he moved forward to hug her.

She pushed him back. "No Liir, don't you understand? This is your baby! That night, well, it's yours!"

"Huh?"

"Oooh, don't you know anything?" replied Dorothy angrily, "What did you think you were doing, that night?"

"I was just doing what some soldiers did to some women from the village when I was younger, it made them happy, and I just wanted you to be happy, too." Replied Liir, completely oblivious to the fact that he was making a fool of himself.

"You, you really don't know what happens to make women, like me pregnant?" asked Dorothy just as Fiyero and Elphaba walked in.

"Like who pregnant?" asked Elphaba. "Who is pregnant? Besides me and Glinda?"

"Well, love, it certainly isn't me." Said Fiyero teasingly.

"I know it isn't you, you idiot! The only other person in this room who could possibly be pregnant, besides me is _you._" She said, pointing at Dorothy. "Well, are you or aren't you?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I… I am," whispered Dorothy, cowering in fear.

"So why are you here of all places? And why are you bothering my son about it?"

"Ummm, Elphie, she might be implying that Liir is…"

"Is what, Fiyero, the father!" It took a moment for that to sink in and then, "Oh #&! He is, isn't he? Oh no!"

"I'll deal with you later!" she said, pointing to Dorothy, "right now, Fiyero and I need to have a talk with our son!"

Dorothy walked/ran out of the room.

"**What were you thinking!**" she shouted. "**You know better than to go knock up some girl that you just met!**"

"I, I didn't know." Said Liir.

"**You didn't know what?**"

"I didn't know she would get pregnant."

"**And why not!** **Even if you didn't mean for it to happen, you should know that it could!**"

"No, I didn't"

"Elphie let me handle this," said Fiyero. Elphaba started to protest, "Elphie, the baby remember?"

"Liir, son, is it true you didn't know that, err… intimate relations could make a woman pregnant?" asked Fiyero calmly.

"It's true." He replied.

"So, how did you know how to, uhh… do it?"

"When I was younger some soldiers came, and I would sneak out whenever I could to be with them, and well, I saw things. And then when Dorothy came, I really liked her, and the women that the soldiers were doing things with seemed really happy, so I just wanted to make her really happy, I didn't know that she could get pregnant from it."

"Alright, that's understood." Said Fiyero. "Now, do you like Dorothy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"I… I think so."

"Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with her."

"Umm, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Well then, it's settled, you can marry her."

"What?"

"You will marry her. After all, it's because of your ignorance, though I realize it wasn't your fault, that she is pregnant, and she needs someone to support her, and you will be that person."

"Okay." Said Liir weakly.

"Good, now go in that room, and explain thing to her."

As the three walked into the room, they saw Glinda comforting a weeping Dorothy.

"Ahem, Liir has an announcement to make." Said Fiyero commandingly.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Umm, look, Dorothy, I'm sorry about getting you pregnant and all, but I love you, and I will love our baby, and I hope that you'll forgive me and be willing to marry me."

"D…D…Do you really mean it?" asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, but I understand if you don't want to, I mean…"

"Oh of course I will Liir!" she said as she wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed him.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we go and eat." said Fiyero.

They all went into the kitchen laughing and talking.

A/N THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE IT BUT IT ISN'T! Please R&R! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Reviews!


	18. Birth 1

A/N I am soooooooo incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! Please forgive me! My grandpa died on Aug. 31, so I've been rather busy with relatives and school and the funeral and all, so again I am really sorry! Please keep reviewing!

_meghan _Thank you!

Lucy Yeah, I put more signs in on Word, but they didn't show up on the I-net,sooo… 

_Anna Marie Raven _Yep!

_LimeFlamingo _Yeah, poor Liir and Fiyero. Yeah, I know, but it was like 2:00 in the morning, and if I didn't finish it there, it was gonna be another hour before I got to go to bed.

_Lyndalion16 _Yeah, great isn't it!

_Emberwitch _Yep! I haven't decided if I'm gonna put that in, or just imply that someone did…

Thanks!

_Sinfulpurgatory _Oh, okay, thanks!

_Miss Elphie _Thank you!

A/N This chapter takes place about six months after Glinda and everyone got there. Elphaba tries to avoid Dorothy as much as possible, and Liir follows Dorothy everywhere like a lovesick puppy. Glinda and Boq had to go back to the Emerald City, but for a while still visited Kiamo Ko until Glinda got too big. Fiyero still hasn't quite forgiven Boq for all the mean things he said about Elphie, even though he knew her before she was wicked. Elphaba and Glinda forgave each other after about a week of being mad. All three women are now nine months pregnant, and with two of them in the same house, well, let's just say that things are interesting.

Elphaba was standing in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich, when Fiyero walked in.

"Elphie, we need to talk." He said.

"About what?"

"Here come sit down, this may take a while."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, just sit down and I'll tell you."

Elphaba sat in the chair that Fiyero was pointing to. He then turned his chair around to face hers.

"Elphie, in all reality here, our baby could be born any day now."

"You don't have to tell me that, I've been lugging this thing around forever."

"Yes, well, when the baby is born, how is it going to be born? I for one have never even seen a baby being born much less birthed one. And I'm fairly certain that neither Dorothy nor Liir have either."

"Oh, right, well…"

"Fae, love, do you think that we could, well, expose you now?" Fiyero asked cautiously.

"I…I don't know, I don't want my baby to be hurt, but we obviously can't deliver it here, can we?"

"I don't see how we could, I mean, none of us have any experience…"

"Actually, I do,"

"What!"

"Well, after Liir was born, although I don't remember that, a lot of young mothers-to-be came and needed a place to stay until they had their babies, and I helped with a lot of the births."

"But, you can't deliver your own baby! Can you?"

"No, I don't think so, but I could explain to you how to do it beforehand, and then when it's time, well, you'll be ready."

"I don't know about this…"

"Well, decide soon, if you don't think you can do it, then we can talk to Glinda about exposing me, but you'd better hurry up and decide because like you said earlier, this baby could be born any day now."

"I…I'll think about it."

"Alright love."

As Fiyero moved in to kiss his fiancé, the two heard a scream from upstairs. Both of them stood up and started to move up the stairs when Liir came hurtling down, nearly bowling them over.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" asked Fiyero.

"I…I'm fine, but Dorothy isn't."

"What happened? Did she fall?"

"No, she was brushing her hair, and then all of a sudden she clutched her stomach and screamed"

"Okay, turn around and go back upstairs, alright? We'll follow you."

He turned around and ran up the stairs, Fiyero started to run too, but seeing Elphaba trudge slowly behind him, turned around, picked her up, and then continued up the stairs. When they arrived in Dorothy and Liir's bedroom, they saw Liir supporting Dorothy, who was standing, gritting her teeth in pain. After a minute or so, she relaxed.

"Wha…what's wrong with her?" asked Liir nervously.

"Nothing, she's just in labor." Said Elphaba smoothly.

"WHAT!" screamed Liir and Fiyero at the same time.

"She's having her baby you dolts!"

"I know what in labor means!" Said Fiyero.

At that moment Dorothy scrunched up in pain again.

"Oh #$&#! That was really fast, we're going to have to have the baby here, there isn't enough time to get her anywhere. Fiyero, now would be an excellent time to learn how to birth babies." said Elphaba commandingly. "Alright everyone needs to follow my instructions exactly, alright?"

The men nodded their heads in agreement, Dorothy was still in too much pain to respond.

"Okay Liir, you get Dorothy onto the bed and into this." She thrust a loose nightgown at him.

"Fiyero, you need to get a tub of boiling water and some clean towels."

"I'll be right back, Liir time how far apart the contractions are, alright?"

"What are contractions?"

"When she's in pain, time how far apart those are."

"Okay."

Elphaba rushed into her room, where she coated her hands in oil; both to keep her hands from getting wet, and to sterilize them.

When she came back into Dorothy and Liir's room, she saw that Fiyero was back with the water and towels and Dorothy was dressed.

"How far apart are the contractions, Liir?"

"About two-and-a-half minutes."

"Whew, we're going to have to work fast, then."

"Liir, you hold Dorothy's hand and let her squeeze it when she has contractions, okay?"

He nodded.

"Fiyero, you stand right next to me and pay very close attention to what I'm doing."

He moved towards her.

Elphaba peeked under Dorothy's nightgown.

"Liir! Why didn't you take her panties off?"

"You didn't tell me to."

"Well, how in the world is she supposed to have a baby with her panties still on?"

"Okay, I'll get them."

"Never mind, I already did."

She turned to Fiyero.

"Fiyero, please promise me that you won't act like such an idiot when I have our baby."

"I'll try not to." He replied

"Okay, hand me those towels." she said. "Alright, Dorothy, on the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?"

She nodded, bracing herself.

"Okay, ready… push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dorothy.

"Good, you're doing fine, now stop for a second." Elphaba checked to make sure there was no cord around the baby's neck, "Okay, go again. Keep going, it's almost out,"

There was a snapping sound and Liir whimpered. Fiyero winced.

"Okay, Dorothy, it's almost out… and here it is!" Elphaba pulled out a grayish-blue baby.

"Is it alive?" asked Fiyero softly.

"Yep," she slapped the baby, which then started crying. "Congratulations Dorothy and Liir, you have a healthy baby girl!" she said as she cut the cord.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked Dorothy.

Dorothy nodded.

Elphaba handed the baby, who was wrapped in towels to Dorothy.

"She's beautiful." Whispered Dorothy.

"Do you have a name?" asked Elphaba, who couldn't help but love the little baby, who she realized with a start was her granddaughter.

Dorothy and Liir whispered back and forth for a few minutes. Then Liir said, "Mirabelle Nor."

"That's a wonderful name." Said Fiyero softly, holding back tears.

"Let's leave these two alone for a while." Elphaba said quietly, leading Fiyero out of the room.

They walked out, leaving Liir and Dorothy gazing lovingly at the miracle they had created.

A/N Gee, I almost cried writing this! Well, anyway please R&R! I NEED OPINIONS ABOUT WHETHER FIYERO SHOULD BIRTH ELPHABA'S BABY OR IF THEY SHOULD EXPOSE HER. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS ON THE SUBJECT, I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS!

Thanks-

eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE


	19. Birth 2

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and had opinions! Keep reviewing!

_Meghan_ Thank you for your opinion!

_Anon._ Gee, thanks, if it sucks, then don't read it. The characters may be a little OOC, but since I have no idea how they would react in these situations, I had to do my best. If you think it's so awful and disgusting, why did you keep reading? My grammar and spelling is a lot better than some peoples, and if you notice mistakes, please review and let me know nicely, I am not an experienced writer, and would appreciate help. Also, people appreciate things like reviews, and yes, flames a lot more if there's a name or something with it. Even if you don't like it, I would still appreciate and respect your opinions a lot more if you had enough courage to put your name on something.

_Anna Marie Raven_ Yeah, that's pretty much how I pictured it, too.

_Lyndalion16_ Thanks!

_Ember Witch_ Thanks! We're doing pretty well overall, thank you for caring!

_Miss Elphie_ Thank you for caring! Thanks! I will!

_Lucy_ Don't worry, I'll keep updating!

_LimeFlamingo_ Thanks for the ideas!

_Phantomsangel102_ Thank you! I will! Thanks for caring!

_singtothesky_ Thanks!

A/N It's been two days since Mirabelle was born. BTW, her nickname is going to be Mira. And, as promised before, those of you whose name suggestions I use will be in the chapter after all the babies are born. I figured it would be easier to use them in one collective chapter, as opposed to all over the place, so just wait. This chapter is also going to be from two different household's POV's, so if it seems strange, well, it just wouldn't work any other way, so bear with me.

Glinda was standing in the midst of her party, well, really her baby's party because she and Boq were throwing a baby shower.

Boq came up behind her and attempted to wrap his arms around her stomach, but they didn't quite make it all the way. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked.

"I am not, I'm fat, and tired, and I hurt all over!" replied Glinda, turning to look at him.

"I think that you're beautiful, especially when you're carrying my baby." He murmured.

"Well, that's very nice dear, but I don't think so."

"I may just have to change your mind then," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Boq! Please! We are in the middle of a party!" she said, giggling. "And don't get yourself all turned on either, you know we can't make love anyway, I'm too big!"

Meanwhile…

"Love, are you sure that you're going to be able to do this?" asked Elphaba.

"I hope so… I don't know…" replied Fiyero.

The two were once again discussing the option of Fiyero delivering his son/daughter.

"Well, I guess we could just go to the Emerald City and meet with Glinda secretly. Do you know where her room is?"

"Of course." Said Fiyero, a little too quickly.

"Oh you do, do you?" replied Elphaba, giving him a stern look.

"Well, I mean, I didn't, we didn't, she just,"

"I know love, I was only joking. Besides, you were a scarecrow, what could you do?"

"Well, nothing really. But getting back to going to see her, how would we get there?"

"We'll fly of course." Stated Elphaba.

"Can you? I mean, you're so big, and…"

"Oh so now you think I'm fat?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good. And yes I can fly! The broom can hold my weight and yours."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Of course I am, we'll just gather a few things and be off."

About half an hour later Fiyero and Elphaba were standing on the roof of Kiamo Ko, preparing to go to the Emerald City.

"Here, you get on first, and then I'll get on in front of you, then you hold on to me for the rest of the flight, alright?" directed Elphaba

"Sure." Replied Fiyero.

He climbed on, and Elphaba got in front of him, then they took off into the night. After about an hour of flight, they were probably a little more than half the way there. All of a sudden, Fiyero felt Elphaba tense up.

"Elphie, are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little sore, that's all."

"Okay, let me know if we need to stop."

"I will."

Elphaba silently urged the broom faster, she was no dummy, she knew what was happening, but she didn't want Fiyero to be worried. Every time a contraction came, she just gritted her teeth and kept flying faster. They were almost there, but she didn't know if she could make it much longer. The next contraction brought so much pain that she couldn't see for a moment. They weren't going to make it, unless Fiyero could fly the broom.

Elphaba turned her head around and said tensely, "Yero, the baby, it's coming."

"Can you make it to the castle?" he asked, worried, as Elphaba knew he would be.

"I can't steer anymore, when the contractions come, it hurts too much." She managed to get out before another wave of pain swept her body.

"Okay, just relax, and I'll get us there."

"How can I relax, you have no idea how much this hurts!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Well, relax the best you can in between contractions, and then try to get through them without falling off the broom."

They flew for another ten minutes, with Elphaba tensing up and attempting not to cry out in pain.

"Okay, we're almost there, I can see the palace." Said Fiyero.

"Good, please hurry!"

After another ten minutes, they were reaching the gates to the palace. Fiyero knew where Glinda's room was from the front doors, so he decided that he would just wrap a cloak around Elphaba, and get a servant to let him in. So when they landed in front of the palace, Fiyero took off his cloak, and tried as gently as he could to wrap it around Elphaba, carefully covering up her green face. Then he lifted her into his arms, because she was in too much pain to walk. He walked as fast as he could to the gates, and then, checking to make sure she was covered, rang the doorbell.

A guard answered the door. He looked at Fiyero and the heap in his arms questioningly.

"She's going to have a baby, could we please see Lady Glinda? I… we're old friends from school and she said that if we ever needed help, that we should ask her…" he trailed off, seeing he was getting nowhere with the guard.

"Well, sorry about this." Said Fiyero as he kicked the guard between his legs. "Sorry, it's an emergency!" He said, running as fast as he could down the hallway.

"Yero, hurry, this baby doesn't want to wait!" screamed Elphaba in pain.

"I'm trying love, I really am!" he replied.

Seeing a pair of double doors, and hearing faint voices on the other side, he decided to take a chance. He flung open the doors, and let them slam shut behind him. When all of the people stopped what they were doing to stare at him, he realized his mistake.

"Oh #$$&#!" he muttered, because, while running down the hall, his cloak had slipped off of Elphaba's face, leaving it exposed to all the people who had celebrated her death.

"It's the witch!" someone shouted.

"Kill her!" screamed someone else.

"She's alive!"

"Not for long!"

The angry mob started closing in on Fiyero and Elphaba.

"No, please, you don't understand, she's not wicked, she needs help," said Fiyero, backing away.

They ignored him and continued getting closer.

"STOP" screeched a shrill voice.

The mob turned to look at their beloved leader, who was apparently telling them not to kill her worst enemy.

"Don't hurt her, she's not wicked! I know! She, she was my best friend." Said Glinda, close to tears.

"What if she's right?" whispered someone.

"What if she isn't?" someone else replied.

"You have a point."

The crowd started advancing again.

"Don't! Please! If you must, at least wait until she's given birth, the child shouldn't suffer, we… we can hold a trial later, when the baby is born." For Glinda, although she was on the other side of the room, could tell that her friend was in labor.

"Well, we wouldn't hurt an innocent child."

"Even if she's witch spawn, it's not the babe's fault."

"Who's the father?"

"Probably some poor soul who was raped."

While the people were discussing this, Glinda mimicked to Fiyero to turn around and go out the door and upstairs to her room, she and Boq slipped out of another door. When they were safely upstairs, Fiyero set Elphaba gently on a bed in the guestroom. He then carefully stripped her clothes off and replaced them with a loose nightgown. He then turned to Glinda, who was standing nearby, holding Boq's hand.

"Glinda, do you have a nurse or someone who can give birth?" he asked.

"Well, Lily, but…"

"Bring her in, tell her on the way here what's going on."

She obeyed, quickly going out of the room.

"Now Boq, you go get boiling water and towels."

"Why?"

"Just do it, alright?"

He, too, left.

Then he turned to his fiancé, who was breathing through another contraction. When she relaxed, he went over to her and patted her face dry with his shirtsleeve.

"Elphie, love, are you doing alright?" he asked, concerned.

"As best as expected, under the circumstances." She forced out.

"Okay, you're doing great dear, just concentrate on what you're doing."

She quickly nodded her head before another contraction swept through her body.

"Yero, I need to push!" she screamed.

"Just, just wait a minute, Boq and Glinda are almost back."

"Your baby is NOT going to wait! It wants out NOW!"

"Okay, alright, just, I need a towel or something, he saw a quilt laying draped over a chair and quickly grabbed it.

I hope Glinda doesn't mind, he thought.

"Push!" he shouted, after running over to Elphaba.

She did, and he saw his baby's head coming out of her.

"I see a nose! I see a curl! It's a healthy, perfect, lovely little…" with one last push, the baby came out. And after wiping it off, Fiyero could see that his baby was a "…girl! Sweet Oz Elphie! We have a baby girl!"

At that moment Glinda, Boq, and Lily ran in.

"Oh! I'm sorry Fiyero! I tried to hurry!" said Boq.

"So did we, but Lily was a bit nervous, I mean Elphie, you know." continued Glinda.

"It's alright, the baby is fine, we have a girl!" said Fiyero excitedly. "Boq, do you have the water?"

"Yes, here it is," he said, lugging a big tub into the room.

"Good," he said, while pulling a knife out of its sheath.

"What are you going to use That for?" asked Boq cautiously.

"To cut the cord, don't you know anything?"

"What cord?"

"Never mind."

During all of this, Elphaba had been lying there quietly, with her new daughter on her stomach. Suddenly, she tensed up again as yet another wave of pain raced through her exhausted body.

"Elphie? Are you okay?" asked Fiyero while cutting the baby's umbilical cord, then handing her off to Glinda.

"No, I am not." Elphaba managed to get out.

"What's wrong, are you having another contraction?"

"I... I think so, it sure felt like it." she said after the last one had passed.

"Well, is that normal?" he asked.

"No, it isn't." interrupted Lily, who, until that moment, hadn't said a word.

"What's wrong?" asked Fiyero worriedly.

"I can't tell you unless you let me closer to her." said Lily.

"Oh, sorry," he said, moving out of the way quickly.

Lily went over to Elphaba, who was in the middle of another contraction, and looked for a few seconds before saying. "There's another baby."

"WHAT!" screamed Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq, and Glinda simultaneously.

Lily just ignored them and said to Elphaba, "When the next contraction comes, push again, alright?"

Elphaba nodded, but looked scared so Fiyero went to her side and grabbed onto her hand.

"One, two, three... Push!" said Lily.

Elphaba pushed and nearly crushed Fiyero's hand at the same time while letting out an ear piercing yell.

"You're doing fine, just a little more, and..." Lily pulled the baby out and patted it dry with a towel. "Congratulations, you have another baby girl."

"Oh Elphie! Two babies! Two dear, darling little girls!" said Fiyero in between kissing Elphaba.

"Would you like to hold your babies Elphie?" asked Glinda, who was now holding the two.

"Yes, I would."

Fiyero walked over to Glinda, then brought the babies to Elphaba and set them in her arms.

"Hello, my babies. You certainly gave us quite a surprise, but I suppose we can love you anyway." said Elphaba, planting a kiss on each of their heads.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while, let us know when you've picked out names." said Glinda while escorting Lily and Boq out the door.

"Okay, we will, thanks everyone." replied Fiyero.

"What about names Fae? We haven't talked about it."

"I know, I guess, I would kind of like to name them after my sister, I loved her, and I'd like something more than shoes to remember her by."

"Alright, so we have a Nessa and a Rose?" questioned Fiyero

"That sounds good to me, but what for middle names?"

"Umm, well, I've always liked the names Chloe and Carilla." said Fiyero.

"Nessa Carilla and Rose Chloe." she whispered, trying them out.

"They're perfect, just like you."

"I'm not perfect, and I'm not going to argue about it."

Fiyero just rolled his eyes. That's my Fae, he thought, always so stubborn.

"Well, I guess we should let the others back in to see our daughters." said Elphaba.

"I suppose, If we have to." grumbled Fiyero.

"Yes we have to, love." she teased back.

Fiyero went to the door and pulled it open to find Boq, Glinda, and Lily standing there, as close to the door as they could get.

"Come on in everyone, meet our daughters." he said.

"This is Nessa Carilla," said Elphaba, gesturing with her head to the one on the right, "She has black eyes."

"And this is Rose Chloe." said Fiyero, pointing to the baby on the left. "She has blue eyes."

"Oh, they're named after Nessarose! How nice!" gushed Glinda while coming over to see the babies closer.

"You guys can come over, too." said Fiyero to Boq and Lily.

They walked over, and soon everyone was cuddling and tickling the babies. Elphaba laid her head back on the mound of pillows and fell asleep right as Fiyero whispered, "I love you, Fae." into her ear.


	20. Birth 3

A/N Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! And honestly, I don't mind flames either, it's kinda fun totally smashing that person in the next chapter, but anyways, I am now up to 95 reviews, err, make that 94 reviews and 1 flame, but the 100th reviewer gets to guest star in the last chapter of this fanfic. Which is coming soon, but don't worry, there will be a sequal! I probably won't start it right away, but once school stuff settles down a bit, I will get to it. There are still a few more chapters to this one though! Keep reviewing!

_Lucy _Thank you! I agree. I will.

_meghan _Thank you!

_Ember Witch _Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!

_Sparkling Patronus _I completely understand! High school is way harder than Middle school! That is a very weird coincidence. Maybe we're like, long lost twins or something. : )

_Miss Elphie _Thanks!

_LimeFlamingo _Thank you!

_Phantomsangel102 _ Thanks!

_Sinfulpurgatory _Thank you sooooo much for the wonderful idea! I am definitely using it! Thanks again!

A/N This chapter takes place about one week after Nessa and Rose were born. Liir, Dorothy, and Mira came to see the new babies. The idea of Glinda going into labor during the trial is all Sinfulpurgatory's idea, not mine, so I take no credit for that. They are at Elphie's trial (in case you didn't figure that out) and I have about zero court experience, so I'm doing the best I can. If you see mistakes in court things or whatever, please correct me! Enjoy!

"Order Order! This court will now come to order!" yelled the judge, who was banging the gavel so hard that a few people were afraid it might just fly off.

Everyone sat down quickly, and stopped talking. Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting behind the table, each holding a baby. Elphie looked extremely calm, considering that she was on trial. She held Nessa on her lap, rocking her slightly and whispering to her. Fiyero looked far more nervous. He was holding Rose in his arms, which were only bouncing slightly, but his foot was jiggling out of control.

"The prosecution may call its first witness to the stand." Said the judge forebodingly.

The lawyer on the other side, who was standing next to a few citizens chosen to represent the mass population, considering nearly everyone wanted Elphaba to be guilty.

"We call Mrs. Glinda Upland to the stand." (A/N I'm pretending that she didn't change her last name.)

"Oh, my, well," Glinda was a nervous wreck as she walked up the aisle, fixing her hair and dress, smoothing the skirt over her bulging tummy.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the judge asked Glinda, who was standing with her hand on a book, her other hand in the air.

"Yes, I do." Stated Glinda clearly.

She then sat in the witness box, and waited for the first question.

"Do you admit that Miss Elphaba Thropp was an acquaintance of yours?"

"Yes."

"And that you were roommates?"

"Yes."

"Did she ever harm you at all?"

"No, of course not."

"Did you ever see her harm others?"

"No."

"Is it true that she abducted you to go to the Emerald City to go see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?"

"No, she did not abduct me! I went of my own free will. And we didn't see the 'Wonderful' Wizard. We saw the Wizard all right, but he was in no way 'wonderful'." Said Glinda fiercely.

"Did she…"

The prosecutor was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Glinda.

"Please, sir, the baby, it's coming."

People started talking and whispering, and some were standing up to get a better view of Glinda.

"Order Order!" shouted the judge.

Glinda was now doubled over in pain, clutching the railing with such force that her knuckles were white.

"Breathe Glinda!" shouted Elphaba.

She sucked in a deep breath and her grip loosened a little bit. After the contraction was over, the judge asked, "Mrs. Upland, are you able to continue your questioning?"

Glinda started to shake her head, then Elphaba leapt up.

"Of course she isn't! She's in labor! Unless you want her to have a baby in your courtroom, I suggest you postpone this trial, because I'm not letting her have this baby by herself! I'm her friend, and friends stick by friends!"

The people again started muttering. The Wicked Witch of the West was Glinda's friend? This was news to them. And that she actually wanted to help someone? Why? She'd never helped anyone else before, she was a selfish, wicked witch!

"I declare this case postponed until further notice, everyone is to stay seated until the defense and prosecution leave." Said the judge, smacking the gavel once again.

Elphaba and Fiyero walked out first, casting anxious glances at Boq, who was helping Glinda out. When they were all outside, Boq picked up Glinda and carried her to their bedroom, while ordering a servant to go find Lily.

_36 hours later…_

Glinda was in the middle of what seemed like the thousandth contraction. Boq was standing next to her, doing what he could to help. Elphaba, who was determined not to leave until her friend had given birth, had fallen asleep in the squashy chair. Lily had gone to get more water. Fiyero put the twins to bed then fell asleep next to Elphaba.

Glinda turned her face to Boq with great difficulty.

"You! You! I should never have let you near me! This hurts!

She then grabbed the vase full of flowers that was sitting on the bedside table and chucked it at Boq. Luckily he ducked in time, but the vase crashed into pieces on the floor. The noise woke both Fiyero and Elphaba up, but they didn't say anything, the two just pretended to still be asleep.

"We are NEVER EVER EVER making love again! This hurts too #$ much!" she screamed. "If you even come near me after this I'll, I'll…"

"Do what Glinda? Transform him into a ball gown?" interrupted Elphaba, who was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Elphie! You're awake!" exclaimed Boq.

"Yep,"

"How, how much of that did you hear?" asked Glinda, who was slightly calmer now.

"All of it." Replied Elphaba smugly.

"I'm sorry Boq, I wouldn't really, you know, well…" said Glinda, abashed.

"I know, it's okay dear," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

All of a sudden, a strange look came over Glinda's face.

"Elphie, I need to push!"

"Okay, just a minute, I'll go get Lily."

"NOW ELPHIE!"

"Fine, fine, Boq hold her hand."

"Okay…" he looked rather nervous about this prospect.

"Alright, one, two, three, PUSH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Glinda squealed.

Elphaba pulled the baby out, and wiped it off with one of the cloths that had been set there.

"It's a baby girl!"

"Oooh, Boq, a baby girl! How sweet!"

"Yeah," said Boq, his eyes misting over.

"Ouch!" Glinda exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked Elphaba.

"I, that felt like another contraction…"

Boq and Fiyero's eyes both popped out of their heads. Boq nearly dropped his daughter, whom he was now holding.

Elphaba looked under Glinda's frilly pink nightgown.

"That _was_ another contraction, I can't believe it! We both have twins!"

"You're kidding, right?" said Glinda wearily.

"No, you're going to have to push again Glinda."

"Elphie, I can't I'm just so tired!"

"Glinda, you have to! Just push NOW!"

Glinda pushed, even though she was tired. The next baby came out screaming its head off.

"And you have a little baby boy!" said Elphaba, handing him off to Boq, who cradled the babies in his arms.

Glinda, by this time was completely exhausted. Elphaba went over to her and wiped her face off with a dry cloth.

"I don't see how you did it Elphie." She said softly. "It's so hard!"

"I imagine it was easier for me this time." Replied Elphaba.

"What? Oh, right, Liir. You honestly don't remember giving birth to him?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I was insane, my lover was dead, everything I'd lived for was gone, I'd blown my big chance. I wasn't myself, I was messed up. If the maunts hadn't taken me in, I would be dead now."

Then Glinda's mouth turned into an 'O' of surprise.

"Elphie, please tell me that you had another pain like a contraction after Rose was born."

"No, why? You didn't…"

Elphaba rushed to the end of the bed. "Glinda, I think you may be having more than just twins."

"You're kidding, please say you're kidding!"

"No, I'm not, push on three."

By this time Boq and Fiyero had realized that something was going on. Fiyero figured out what was happening before Boq did, and took the babies out of his arms.

"Go help your wife!" he shouted at Boq, who was standing there, dumbstruck.

"One,"

"It'll be okay honey!" said Boq to Glinda.

"Two,"

"Come on, you can do it."

"THREE!"

Glinda was too tired to make noise, so she just pushed, feeling the strength draining out of her, like water down a hill.

"Come on Glinda, dear, just a little more, you're fine." Encouraged Boq, who could see that Glinda was weak.

As soon as Elphaba could get her hands on the baby's head, she helped as much as she could.

When the baby came out, Glinda collapsed back on the pillows, completely drained.

"Keep her awake Boq," said Elphaba in a serious tone while cleaning the baby off.

Boq talked to Glinda, and wiped her face with cold water. After a little bit of this he realized what he could do, so, he kissed her. He gave her the most passionate, romantic kiss, that anyone with half a brain would wake from the dead for. It did the trick, she sat up a little bit more and focused on Boq, then she kissed him back.

"Ahem." Said Elphaba.

The couple realized what they were doing, and quickly pulled apart, embarrassed.

"You have another baby boy!"

"Oh Boq, a girl and two little boys!"

"Thank you honey." Whispered Boq, while handing her the baby girl to hold.

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me the three most beautiful babies all of Oz."

"It wasn't all me, if I do remember correctly, a certain munchkinlander had a little something to do with it."

"Darling stop, you're embarrassing me."

During this exchange of loving, Elphaba had gently pulled Fiyero out of the room, to give the new parents time with their babies.

The baby girl, who was in Glinda's arms, started fussing.

"What's wrong?" asked Boq, worried.

"I think, maybe, she's hungry."

"Well then feed her!"

Glinda unbuttoned the top of her nightgown, and pulled it down to expose one breast.

The baby girl started suckling noisily.

Boq and Glinda stared at her, in a trance for a few minutes.

"She likes it almost as much as I do!" said Boq.

"Darling! Not in front of the babies!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. By the way, we can't just keep calling them 'the babies'. They need names."

"Oh, right!"

"What names do you like?" asked both Glinda and Boq simultaneously.

They laughed until Glinda said, "Well, for a girl, I like the name Devi, and for a boy, I like Aldo.

"And for a girl I like Galinda, to remind me of you, and Paden for a boy."

"Okay, so we have Devi Galinda for our daughter, Aldo what for the first boy and Paden what for the youngest."

"Umm, I also like the name Rex, so we could have Paden Rex and Aldo…"

"Kasimir." Said Glinda.

"Alright, well, should we go find Elphaba and Fiyero to tell them?"

"Yes, please do! I'll hold the babies."

"Here you go," said Boq while setting Aldo and Paden on Glinda's lap. "I'll be right back."

Boq went out into the hallway, and walked down it for a little while until he heard a voice squeal "Fiyero!" which sounded suspiciously like Elphaba. He knocked on the door.

"Quick, fix my hair!" he heard a woman's voice say.

After a minute or two, Fiyero opened the door and peeked out.

"What do you want?" then, he saw that it was Boq, and opened the door wider, to reveal Elphaba, who was trying to arrange her hair to cover up the hickeys on her neck.

"How's Glinda?" she asked.

"Fine, and so are our babies. They have names now."

"What are they?" asked Fiyero.

"If you will kindly follow me, I'll be happy to tell you in the company of my wife."

They all walked into the room where Glinda was feeding Aldo and Paden, with Devi laying across her lap.

Fiyero stared at Glinda until he felt Elphaba's glare in the back of his head. He turned around.

"I was looking at the babies!" he protested.

"I'm sure." she replied angrily.

"Besides, I only appreciate green, if you know what I mean." He muttered into her ear, she blushed.

"Ahem." Said Boq, "I would like to introduce our offspring. This is Devi Galinda, Aldo Kasimir, and Paden Rex." He announced, pointing to each baby in turn.

"Cute names." Said Elphaba

"Well, not to be rude, but Elphie and I are rather tired, so I think we'll retire for the night."

"Yeah, and I'm sure they are going to go right to sleep," said Boq sarcastically.

"Come sit with me dear." Murmured Glinda, patting the empty bed beside her.

Boq obliged, and put one arm around Glinda's shoulders, while taking Devi to hold in his other arm.

"Darling, we do make beautiful babies." Said Boq.

"And three at a time!" replied Glinda, laughing.

A/N Brownie points to anyone who can figure out which TV show the last two lines are from!

Please Review!


	21. A Happy Ending For Now

A/N Alright everyone, this is the last chapter. (tries not to electrocute self because of crying on keyboard) Please Please Please read it and tell me if I should do a sequel. I honestly have no idea what it would be about. (other than the babies would still be little, not older than 8 or so.) I need ideas if you want a sequel. Even if you don't have ideas for a sequel, please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much all of the people who have reviewed this story so far. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.

_SlytherinGirl0220 _Well, I updated, but this will be the last time. At least for this story, it will be. I'm really glad you like it so much though

_Elizabeth (schemingElphie) _Really, it's alright. I appreciate people criticizing me, as long as they do it somewhat nicely. I know, I can't help it, "My name is Zoe, and I'm a commaholic." I do try, really. I do better on my English papers and stuff, it's just that, when I'm writing fanfic I don't really pay attention, I just put them where I pause. Thanks for pointing it out though. I appreciate it.

_Lyndalion16 _Yeah, but hey, she didn't have morning sickness either, so, it kinda balances out.

_Ember Witch _ Thanks! I love that line too! No, the line isn't from Friends, but nice guess!

_LimeFlamingo _Thank you! Yeah, poor Boq.

_Sinfulpurgatory _Thanks a bunch!

_Anna Marie Raven _Yeah, I checked it after you sent this review. And you're in this chapter anyway, just because I like you so much. Oh, and I FINALLY got you into a chapter without you writing another chapter on your fanfic! (does happy dance around living room until family and friends start thinking about good mental insitutions.)

_Sparkling Patronus _Yep! Yeah, (grins evilly).

_lucy _Actually, you didn't, you were already the 100th reviewer.

Lucy Yay! Brownie points for you! And yes, the last two lines were from Full House. 

_Miss Elphie _No, sorry you were 99, but oh well, I'll put you in anyways.

Alright, now, for the guest stars I had to give new names, because well, no offense to anyone, but pennames would be pretty weird as regular names, even in Oz, so, here's a list of pennames to real names.

PennameName For This Chapter

Ember Witch Emblyn

Anna Marie Raven Anna Marie

Sparkling Patronus Spica

Lucy/Ming-Jane Lingany

Miss ElphieMiss Elpana

A/N And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for …(trumpets blaring) ELPAHABA AND FIYERO'S WEDDING!

It had been two weeks since Glinda's babies were born. Elphaba's trial had been finished, she was declared innocent, and cleared of all charges, and now, once again, they were at Saint Glinda's Chapel. This time it was for a different wedding.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so nervous, what if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up, you're a natural."

"But, but what if I do? What will people think? Glinda the Good screwing up her best friends' wedding!"

"Glinda, you don't need to worry, no one will pay any attention to you, it's my wedding, not yours. Believe me, people won't pay attention to the maid of honor."

"Well," said Glinda, offended, "No need to be so, so, what's the word?"

"Candid?"

"What? No, blunt! No need to be so blunt about it."

Elphaba just sighed. Shame that not everyone had read as many books as she had. Then an usher came and knocked on the door, "Time to start."

All of a sudden, Elphaba was swept by a wave of panic and nervousness.

"I have to throw up." She stated calmly before vomiting into a flowerpot, which was the best thing nearby.

"Ewwww! Elphie that's gross!" squealed Glinda

"That's better," said Elphaba, wiping her mouth off with a towel.

The usher gestured for Glinda to come out and walk down the aisle with Boq. They walked down slowly, then parted to stand on either side of the altar. Next, Dorothy and Liir went out and did the same as Glinda and Boq.

Then the bridal march started playing, Elphaba took a deep breath, and walked slowly down the aisle, her white dress adorned with blue ribbons and miniscule stars. Her lacy veil covered her face, so you couldn't really tell that it was green, unless you knew. The only things that showed of her skin were her hands, clutching a bouquet of white roses.

When she arrived at the altar, she turned around to face Fiyero, who lifted the veil gently off her face.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to…" As the preacher started the ceremony, Glinda's thoughts traveled to another wedding, hers and Boq's, which got her thinking about his proposal…

"_Glinda, can I come in?" asked Boq, standing timidly at the door._

"_Of course you may, here, come sit" she said, gesturing to the seat beside her, on the sofa._

_He took a deep breath got down on one knee before her and then continued. "Glinda Upland, I love you with all of my heart, and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

_Glinda stood in shock for a moment, she couldn't believe that someone was going to marry her, for her, not for social status, or money, or… she realized that Boq was slowly standing up with a sad look on his face. "Well, I…I guess if you don't want to…"_

"_Oh, no Boq, of course I do! I was just in shock. Yes Yes Yes I'll marry you!"_

_In joy he picked her up off of the floor and planted a firm, passionate kiss on her lips. After setting her down, he slipped the diamond surrounded by rubies on her finger._

"_Oh Boq," she breathed, "It's beautiful."_

"_I'm glad you like it."_

_They stood for a moment, in awed silence before Glinda realized what would have to be done._

"_Boq! We need to start planning right away!"_

"_So soon? I just proposed!"_

"_Exactly, now let's see here, what kind of wedding shall we have?"_

_Boq started, "Well, I personally would like an old-fashioned wedding. You know…_

_We'll have an old-fashioned wedding, be blessed in the good old-fashioned way. I'll vow to love you, forever. You'll vow to love and honor and obey."_

"_Obey?" echoed Glinda._

"_It'll be somewhere, in some little chapel, on a day when orange blossoms bloom. We'll have an old-fashioned wedding. A simple wedding, for an old-fashioned bride and groom."_

_Glinda looked shocked for a moment, before saying, "I want a wedding in a big church, with bridesmaids and flower girls! A lot of ushers in tailcoats! Reporters! And photographers! A ceremony with a bishop who will tie the knot and say 'Do you agree to love and honor?' Love and honor, yes but **not obey**!_ _I want a wedding that's surrounded by diamonds and platinum! A big reception at the Palace, with champagne and caviar! I want a wedding like Milla had! With everything big, not small! If I can't have that kind of wedding, I don't want to get married at all!_

They had resolved their differences, compromised, and done it Glinda's way. But, now she would concentrate on this wedding, where Elphie and Fiyero were reciting their vows, ones that they had written, not the traditional ones.

Elphaba started, "Fiyero, I've loved you ever since I first saw you, scared to death in that classroom at Shiz. I was insanely jealous of you and Glinda, but too shy to do anything about it. This last year has been the best year of my life. Thanks to you, we now have two darling girls, Nessa and Rose. You three mean the world to me. I also gained a daughter-in-law, reunited with our son, and now have a granddaughter. I couldn't have done any of this if you hadn't saved my life. I will be forever grateful to you. I love you Fiyero."

Fiyero finished taking this in, then started his vows, "Elphaba, my vows aren't anywhere near as nice as yours. I guess I've loved you since Shiz, too. I didn't realize it then, but I was never happy with anyone else, no offense Glinda, and thanks to you, I avoided the worst mistake of my life, being engaged to someone I didn't love. If I hadn't gone to save you from the witch hunters, and we hadn't, well, you know,"

At this both Fiyero and Elphaba blushed.

"Ahem, anyway, this last year has been great for me too, I love our girls, and I found out about our son. Dorothy is wonderful, too, although I knew her from before, but now she's given us a granddaughter. I'm so happy about that. I guess all I really have to say is, I love you Elphie, and you are the world to me."

By the end of the vows, the whole audience was in tears. They never expected the witch and her good-for-nothing fiancé to say such beautiful words.

When the preacher finished drying up his tears, he said joyously, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Fiyero and Elphaba, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, slowly moved their lips towards one another. They touched lips, and moved passionately against one another, tongues caressing. Fiyero slid his arms to Elphaba's waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. He picked her up, and they slowly twirled around, still kissing, until he set her gently back on the ground.

When they parted, the guests burst into thunderous applause. Elphaba and Fiyero held hands and walked out of the chapel, following Glinda and Boq.

They all stood in the receiving line afterwards, greeting the guests. Then one guest came who everyone except Elphaba recognized.

"Anna Marie!" said Glinda. "You came!"

"Who is she? Elphaba whispered to Fiyero.

"She's the one who made the salve that I put on your burns, it's thanks to her that you're alive now."

Anna Marie came over to stand by Elphaba and Fiyero. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, for that, and also I'm thanking you now for saving me." Said Elphaba.

"What? Oh, the salve? That was for you? He never told me." She said gesturing to Fiyero. "Well, you're welcome! I have to go now, instead of going to the reception I need to write another chapter for my story. Bye!

"Bye!" said Elphaba and Fiyero, waving.

The next person to come up introduced herself as Emblyn.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you, that I'm in charge of an Elphaba fan club at Shiz University! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! We think that it's really neat how you used to go there and all, so, yeah! Bye!"

"Thank you?" said Elphaba, rather set back by the girl's ecstatic mood.

Next, a nice-looking young family came up. There was a woman and two girls who looked about nine and five.

"Congratulations, I'm Miss Elpana, these are my nieces, the older one is Spica, and the younger is Lingany."

"Mrs. Wicked Witch of the West Who Isn't Wicked Anymore, I think you're husband is hot!" said Spica in a stage whisper.

Elphaba leaned down to the girl's ear and said softly, "I think so, too."

The girls giggled and then Lingany asked, "Are you really wicked?"

"I'm not anymore," replied Elphaba, "But I once was."

"Oh," she said.

"Alright girls, it's time to go. Say thank you and congratulations."

"Thank you and congratulations." Chanted the two.

"Bye!" said Elphaba as they drifted into the crowd.

They stayed and greeted guests for what seemed like hours to Elphaba until finally they could make it outside to go to the reception.

As they went out the doors, Fiyero pulled Elphaba to the side and said softly, "Elphaba, Fabala, Elphie, Fae, by whichever name I call you, I will always love you."

"I'll always love you, too, Yero my hero, Fiyero."

And the newlyweds came together one more time before the reception, for a kiss of pure, undying, devoted love."

A/N Wow, that's really poetic. I don't think I've ever written anything that emotional. Oh, and by the way, in the flashback, the whole wedding thing, those are lyrics from Annie Get Your Gun, I don't own them! As always, and for the last time for this story, Please Read and Review! I need opinions. I won't write a sequel, or another Wicked story unless I get at LEAST 15 reviews for this chapter! I hate doing that, but I need to know that people enjoy my work.


	22. Finale

A/N Alright everyone. This really isn't a chapter, but I needed to tell you about the sequel, which is not happening anytime soon. I only got eight reviews on the last chapter, which was seven less than I needed. I suppose I might write a sequel like around Christmas break time, but not soon. Feel free to submit any ideas, though. ALSO, I am doing a Rent/Full House crossover. Before you smash your computer in frustration at me not writing something that at least sort of makes sense, let me tell you a little bit about it.

On the East Coast Maureen is in high school, still a drama queen as always, but because of one night, she gets pregnant. She doesn't want to get an abortion, but she doesn't want to keep the baby, either. She decides to put it up for adoption before she even has it. Over on the West Coast, our favorite couple (Becky/Jesse) is looking into adopting a baby because they want another kid and also want to help someone. So, lo and behold, they get a hold of the adoption agency that Maureen is putting her unborn baby with. I think you can figure out the rest…

So, anyways, please, please, please send me your thoughts! I don't care if you think that it is the stupidest idea you ever heard, tell me so! Well, now that I've informed you of my plans, and I am really sorry to all of my Wicked loving readers, but no sequel anytime soon. (Keep checking, though, esp. around Christmas!) Now, here are the final replies to my last reviews of the actual story.

_Lucy _Thank you, no sequel soon, though.

_CZJBABE _Thanks!

_Lyndalion16 _Yeah, I know. Thanks!

_LimeFlamingo _Thank you! I will!

_Anna Marie Raven _Alright, thank you soooooo much for reviewing my story the whole way through. I love it! I just wanted to show my gratitude to you! Thanks again!

_SlytherinGirl0220 _Thanks a bunch!

_Phantomsangel102 _Thank you! I will probably keep going with the story, but not really soon.

_Miss Elphie _Thanks! I love compliments! So far I am totally in love with my pointe shoes! I think I would marry them if that was possible… well, maybe not, but I love them anyhow!

A/N Well, this is really the end! Thank you so much for everything that you guys have done! Thank you again!

eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE


End file.
